Code Lyoko The Revenge of Xana Episodio 1Duda
by ArcangelJeremy
Summary: El segundo episodio de mi fic


Episodio 1 : Duda

Es una ma ana como cualquiera en Kadick.  
Ha salido el sol a alegrar el dia , sin contar a las aves k dan sus cantos en el amanecer.  
Un dia como cualquiera... en la academia kadick Habitacion de un alumno de kadick - Son las siete de la ma ana, y empezamos con las noticias del dia , un tren se descarrilo en un puente provocando la muerte de por lo menos 100 personas y muchos desaprecidos , la policia esta investigando el hecho mientras que en gran breta a un sujeto se hizo explotar con una bomba en un centro comercial de Londres , el saldo tres personas muertas y un policia herido, la policia investiga el hecho. Tambien en EEUU hubo un desajuste en una central hidroelectrica una falla de voltaje produjo la explosion de de la central dejando muchos muertos , en momentos estaremos con un analista que nos explicara y hablara mas sobre estos extra os sucesos alrededor de todo el mundo...-venia de la radio de un estudiante de kadick -ahh *bsotezo* hora de levantarse....- dijo el muchacho con el pelo rubio . Se levanto de su cama y busco sus utensilios de limpieza - Bien estamos con el analista Robert Freeman , para que nos explique estos extra os sucesos que alarman a la poblacion mundial. Buenos dias Robert- dijo en la radio -Buenos dias darion encantando de estar en tu programa.-respondio de la radio El muchacho busco sus cosas pero no lograba encontrarlas .  
-Miren esto que desastre , se ve que Odd ha vuelto a revolver en mis cosas buscando uno de sus discos.- dijo -Bien robert, como explicarias esta grave crisis que se esta viviendo en todo el mundo , muchos dicen que son una serie de accidentes fallas consecutivas..-dijo de la radio.  
-Darion nos vemos frente a una oleada de crimenes terroristas, las posibilidades de que estos sucesos se den de forma casual son muy escasas , ademas qu poco probable que falle una turbina en un lugar de maxiam seguridad y que un joven de 21 a os sin motivo aparente se volviera un suicida.  
Salio de la habitacion .  
Camino por entre los otros dormitorios, aun no habia se ales que muchos hubieran despertado.  
El camino hacia el ba o era siempre muy largo ya que estaba en otra planta del edificio.  
-Hey Jeremy, te has levantado muy tarde.- le llamaba un muchacho con el pelo color cafe.  
-Es Odd ha vuelto a meterse en mi cuarto y revolver entre mis cosas , seguro por un disco suyo.-respondio Jeremy,  
-Por eso yo siempre dejo mis cosas bajo llave.-respondio su amigo.  
- Y Odd?.-pregunto Jeremy.  
-Aun no se ha levantado, quiere dormir un poco mas.- dijo este.  
- Y porque no le levantaste.- dijo Jeremy.  
-Porque no soy ningun sirviente suyo , si el despertador a todo volumen y un grito de despierta odd no sirven , no puedo hacer milagros .- dijo este.  
- Ya veo , seguro se amanecio jugando algo.-dijo Jeremy.  
- Es lo mas seguro, lo vi con la DS antes de dormirme.- respondio Ulrich.  
Rapidamente se dirigieron a los servicios, - Has escuchado los recientes sucesos? .- pregunto Ulrich cepillandose los dientes.  
- Hablas de trenes descarrilados, atentados y explosiones? .- dijo Jeremy tambien cepillandose.- si los he odio.  
- Pues ayer hubo uno en alemania en la ciudad donde viven mis padres.-respondio Ulrich.  
- Y que paso has podido comunicarte con ellos.  
- Si , dice que no fue cerca donde ellos estaban.- respondio Ulrich.  
- Me alegro , afortundamente nada esta pasando aun por aqui no?- dijo jeremy.- he estado pensando todos estos hecho inexplicables me hacen pensar que talvez tiene que ver con Lyoko.  
- Pero Jeremy, destruimos a Xana hace ya dos a os y apagamos el superordenador,- replico Ulrich.  
- Es cierto, eso yo tambien he pensado , pero hay algo que me perturba , no puedo explicarlo.-dijo Jeremy.  
- Que cosa? .- pregunto Ulrich.  
- Siento como si Xana aun estuviera vivo, entiendes lo que digo, que tal si mi virus multiple no destruyo todas las replicas como pense?.- dijo Jeremy.  
- Es una posibilidad, pero tu verificaste que no hubiera replica no?.-preugnto Ulrich.  
- Es cierto, pero aun algo me esta preocupando.-dijo Jeremy mientras ambos entraban a distintas duchas.  
Paso el ba o , fueron a desayunar.

-y esa cara? .- pregunto Yumi que estaba junto a Aelita que revisaba su movil.  
- Jeremy anda preocupado.- respondio Ulrich sentandose en la mesa.  
- Y eso? - pregunto Aelita.  
- Por lo que viene sucediendo, tu sabes los ataques.- respondio Ulrich.  
- Si, la gente anda muy preocupada.- respondio Yumi, -mis papas tenian familiares en Japon donde sucedio otro de esos ataques y no hemos sabido de ellos.  
- Yo creo que esto pueda ser cosa de Xana.- dijo Jeremy en voz baja para que solo ellos lo oyeran.  
- Pero Jeremy , eso es imposible, el superordenador esta apagado y Xana ya no existe.- replico Aelita.  
- Lose pero si se dan cuenta Francia ha sido uno de los paises que no han sido atacados.- dijo Jeremy a sus amigos.- aqui es donde esta el superordenador asi que no puede darse el lujo de destruirlo.  
- Basandonos en lo que dices .- razono Aelita.- porque no es como antes aqui antes hacia cosas de esa magnitud por que no hacerlas otra vez.  
- Quizas no quiere que la gente se de cuenta que hace pocos ataques a francia porque se veria que no quiere da ar a este lugar.-dijo Jeremy.  
- Puede ser.- dijo Aelita.  
- Deberiamos ir a la fabrica a investigar.- dijo Ulrich.  
- Yo no puedo - dijo Ulrich.- tengo examen ma an y no quiero desaprobar.  
- Iremos ma ana entonces en la tarde.- decidio Jeremy levantandose.- deberian decirselo a Odd tambien pero no a William esta claro.  
Todos se retiraron a clase...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar CUARTEL GENERAL DEL FBI - Se or jefe ha llegado un nuevo reporte desde la ciudad de chicago un poste de alta tension ha estallado y ha ocasionado una explosion de dos calles de amplitud.- decia un joven desde un trasmisor.  
El jefe del FBI se mantenia impasible.  
- Jefe un soldado en carcel de guantanamo se volvio en armas e incendio toda la carcel, varios presos han fugado y hay muchos muertos y heridos.  
El jefe no pudo soportarlo mas se levanto de su asiento.  
- Quiero una completa investigacion de nuestros agentes sobre esto, examinen los restos, busquen al responsable .- mando a todos sus agentes k estaba en la puerta.  
- Enseguida - respondieron.  
El siguio impasible con su mirada puesta en las imagenes de los monitores.  
No habia sido un dia tranquilo no lo habia sido desde hace dos meses que sucedio estos incidentes, lo que mas temia era que su falta de resultados ocasionara su despido del cargo.  
-Se or .- dijo otro de sus hombres.- tenemos un testimonio de un sobreviviente del atentado del suicida en el centro comercial en londres, se trata del policia herido .  
- Que informacion nos dio?.-pregunto el jefe.  
- Dijo que el sujeto declaro en voz alta que iba a robar el lugar que nadie hiciera nada o se hacia estallar , sin previo aviso estallo el lugar cuando unos oficiales entraron al edificio, pero el oficial pudo ver en sus ojos al acercarse un simbolo diferente a lo normal , era un hoja, pudo dibujarla y la tenemos en pantalla,  
- Muestrenla- ordeno.  
Inmediatamente la imagen salio en pantalla.  
-He visto esto antes.- dijo el jefe.. se puso a pensar.  
"antiguos tiempos, investigaciones,...eso es , era un proyecto militar desarrollado por...."  
- Waldo Scheaffer!!.- dijo el jefe en voz alta - Sucede algo jefe?.- dijo uno de sus ayudantes,  
- Rapido busquen informacion de waldo scheaffer, .- ordeno - enseguida jefe.- dijeron todos.  
"No esto ... no de nuevo ..." pensaba el jefe .  
FIN DEL EPISODIO PRIMERO 


End file.
